


What are we? (Laurent Thierry x Makoto Edamura)

by bananamilkk



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Blind Date, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamilkk/pseuds/bananamilkk
Summary: Relationships never had labels for Laurent Thierry. Cynthia and Abby were people he works with closely. Rebecca, Janet, Jean, Maria, Timothy... well they were people he call up for sex. He never thought of putting labels, there were never any stages or levels to a relationship. But what Edamura wants is very different. He wants an ideal girlfriend. Someone who can cook well, dresses pretty, filial to her parents. He'd start out on a small date with her, deepening the relationship as friends, then maybe become girlfriends and boyfriends.Laurent was just tired of waiting. He had to make the first move, but clearly, Edamura is confused.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto & Laurent Thierry, Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 14
Kudos: 312





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of the one shot! Wanted to make it one whole big chunk but felt this was quite a good place to end, and a separate chapter for the 2nd part would be great. If you want just pure smut, just go to the 2nd part (it will come in soon).

Castel plage, Nice

Nice, France, is a coastal city, boasting its beautiful aquamarine waters and almost golden beaches, tourists flood the place. The coastal regions of the city made beautiful screen savers for desktops. The typical huge blue sky, clear waters and hundreds of people dotting the beach from the wide-angled picture. The same scenery reflected the location of a blonde man, accompanied by a fiery red-haired woman was in. Except for the fact that there weren’t hundreds of people alongside them, nor was there a huge blue sky. Because it was winter. The skies were replaced with a shy sun, hiding behind heavy (almost greyish clouds). This made the clear waters a darker blue. If one were to look out from the shores, the sea would look scary.

However, the fiery red-haired woman wasn’t fazed at all. She stood near the roaring shores, the waves of water barely touching her immaculate Prada heels. It was odd for people to even wear heels on the beach, but both the woman and the blonde man were in somewhat formal wear. They were both in coats, combating the relentless wind, not bothered by the fact they were the only ones on the coast.

Laurent, the blonde man, unlike the woman who was enjoying the view, was staring at his companion. The man had a typical French appearance, with his blonde hair and distinctive brows and nose. He blended into France perfectly with his fashion sense (obviously, because he was originally from France). He would have stood out with this beautiful 3 piece suit he was wearing if he were in America instead, since, everyone knows Europe take their fashion seriously.

A medium-sized sketchbook rests on his lap with a graphite pencil placed between his long fingers. He leaned back further into the foldable chair as the sound of the graphite against the rough paper was drowned out by the deafening crashes of the waves.

“Don’t draw me without asking!” The woman, Cynthia turned around and looked at Laurent. She was beautiful, a chic modern woman that had amazing fashion sense. Whenever she and Laurent walked together, people would even stare at Laurent in envy. Though, they were nothing like that. Nothing close. They had worked together for so many years, the relationship of being colleagues turned to friends, but nothing progressed. Cynthia was always shut off, and Laurent never took anything seriously—whether it was a facade or not, Cynthia wasn’t that close to the blonde man to ever ask (or pry).

Laurent lifted his head from his work, a playful smile flitted onto his lips.

“I have to draw whenever I see something beautiful!” His answer was ambiguous. Whether was it the scenery he was drawing or his beautiful colleague in front of him he’d already gotten immune from. The pencil twirled in his fingers as he saw emotions burst from Cynthia’s face.

“What _are_ you trying to say?”

“I’m hitting on you.” Laurent laughed, his easy answer for the way out of her question. Everyone knew Laurent had a loose hold on his sexuality. Maybe he was playing into the role everyone assumed about him, worsening their views, or… Cynthia didn’t care. Whether he was a promiscuous man or not, Laurent was still Laurent to her. She never had a romantic or sexual interest in him (and the other way round). Maybe that’s why they could hang out together so comfortably… sometimes even going out to clubs and pubs together to pick people up.

“Oh, so you’re bored.” Cynthia brushed him off as usual.

“Come on, it’s not a big deal.” Laurent’s beautiful lips shaped into a tiny pout, teasing the woman slightly.

“I hate guys that draw.” Cynthia sighed, her words seemingly holding a deeper meaning. Her expression froze over, as she turned back out to the sea.

“What cold words.” The blonde man replied, not commenting further. He looked back down to his sketchbook, bringing the pencil down once more.

As a confidence woman, and part of Laurent’s makeshift crew, they all had expert control over their expression. Cynthia was no exception. Her cold expression on her face switched over to a grin. Her eyes turning into pretty crescents as her cheeks filled with her lips tugging upward.

“And the one you like the most is Edamame, right?” She said half teasingly, though she wasn’t wrong. She had seen how the French man looks at Edamura. It was almost lovingly? (so much so that it was sickening to outsiders). The only one that doesn’t notice Laurent’s stares is the recipient to the stare himself. If one were to witness how Laurent’s eyes follow Edamura, they would liken it to a dragon staring at its humongous pile of gold.

The blonde man said nothing to that teasing comment as he tucked the pencil behind his ear. He leaned forward, admiring his sketch, and let Cynthia’s words fade out. She was mentioning something about visiting Edamura at work, but all Laurent could see was his sketch. The pretty grey pencil marks against the stark white sheet of paper—maybe not so the pencil marks, but what these marks came together to form.

It was a sketch of a _very_ _familiar_ Japanese man.

…

Massena square, Nice

The town was unusually quiet, perhaps because the weather was unbearably cold. However, there were a few exceptions. People covered from head to toe in winter wear huddle close as they walk briskly to their destinations, roadside food stalls still stay open, the steam from the hot food waft throughout the cold air, welcoming cold tourists to get a cup of hot coffee or snacks. Near a small metal cart, the smell of toasty—almost charcoal smelling chestnuts filled passerby noses, causing them to salivate. Edamura and Abbie were no exception. Edamura fished out a couple of coins from his pocket, his spare change he uses for the laundromat and bought a bag from the elderly lady who was too friendly, though her words fell on deaf ears since neither Edamura nor Abbie could understand French.

They made their way to the huge fountain where some tourists were snapping pictures of. The water fountain was quiet, despite the huge waterworks going on. Abbie and Edamura found a seat on the edge of the fountain, though they were the only ones insane enough to sit on such cold marble on a winter day.

“Dang, it’s cold.” Edamura commented before wiggling his butt on the place he sat on as if it would conduct heat if he did so.

“Mm.” Abbie hummed in agreement since she was never a talkative person. The cold never really did bother her since she had a tough childhood. She looked over to Edamame who was peeling the chestnuts with such expertise. Her fingers were less graceful than the Japanese male, but she managed to peel the thin layer of shell from the nut, though without breaking the nut into pieces. She plopped them in her mouth, chewing the hot, sweet goodness.

Edamura moaned in satisfaction as he got something hot into his body. Though Japan had winter too, he never liked the cold weather.

“Psh, virgin.” Abbie, in a lighter mood today, teased the black-haired male as she reached over to the bag in between them. Yes, if she were to openly admit it, the chestnuts were roasted to perfection, and the taste was somehow better than those Michelin star restaurants Laurent would bring them to. However, Edamura was the only one that would react in such a way for food—especially in public. She couldn’t help but to let out a condescending snigger and tease Edamura where she knew he’d feel sore.

“Tsk, I told you not to call me that anymore!” Edamura frowned, maybe those words get to him more than he thinks, but he didn’t let it show on his face too much. He didn’t want to spoil the moment he and Abbie had… finally, after tons of petty disputes. He liked the way they were (recently gotten close from the chain of incidents in Singapore). Though, his mind can’t stop dwelling on the fact that Abbie still kept his embarrassing secret (okay, maybe not so much of one at this point). Now, the whole team knows he’s a virgin in his twenties. It isn’t odd for him to be a virgin— especially in the Asian context. He even knows some of his classmates from high school still hasn’t gotten laid or married.

“I’m just saying,” Abbie mumbled as she cracked another one open, her fingers red from the steamy chestnut.

All Edamura could do was just stare at her in disbelief.

…

Palais de la Méditerranée, Nice

After Cynthia’s rant about getting back at the stuffy British that bought the painting off Edamura, the red-haired woman simply collapsed onto the settee of Laurent’s beautiful suite room. Abbie shrugged Cynthia’s arm that was draped on her lap and excused herself, while Kudo went out to smoke somewhere. All that’s left in the room was Laurent, sitting in an armchair to the right of the sleeping Cynthia and Edamura leaning against the floor to ceiling glass windows, his back to the balcony with an immaculate city view. He was quiet today, maybe because of his embarrassing mistake with his ‘well-thought’ (at least that’s what Edamura himself thinks) plan, or maybe because something is nagging at the back of his mind. He just couldn’t focus on Laurent’s words or Cynthia’s drunk rants.

Laurent craned his neck to look over at Edamura. His eyes narrowed as he saw the young Japanese male looking down at his feet. The carpet wasn’t anything special, nor was he wearing any good sneakers, so something was clearly going on in Edamura’s head. In fact, Laurent had already felt it when Abbie and Edamura entered the suite. Abbie—well, had the same indifferent look on her face, while Edamura almost seems distracted. Perhaps only Laurent could tell since no one mentioned anything when Edamura’s voiced wavered. They just assumed it was his mistake from his idea.

“Edamame,” Laurent called.

Laurent’s voice was smooth like velvet and almost slick, but the way he said Edamura’s nickname, made Edamura shiver. The black-haired male looked up to see the French man looking at him. He could never tell what the man was thinking. Most of the time Laurent has this charming, sometimes cheeky look, but never showing any other emotions. When Laurent’s serious, a small smile could still be seen on his lips. Edamura always wondered if that’s his only emotion… No, it’s impossible, right? He must be hiding something.

Though, they weren’t that close. To the point where Edamura could ask.

“Is something… bothering you?” Laurent asked.

Edamura frowned.

Was he that obvious?

“No… nothing… Wait, no,” Edamura paused as if he’s having an internal battle with himself. Conflict marred his face, which Laurent felt amusing. He pushed himself out of the chair, walking over to the shorter Japanese male. He was towering over the Asian boy by a head, his frame much bigger than the thin black haired male. Laurent placed a hand on Edamura’s cheek, which shocked the latter.

“Wha— stop!” Edamura shook his head. Laurent’s hand was warm against his cold cheeks, and he didn’t realise (up till now), but his hands were big. His hand covered the right side of his face, almost a perfect fit. But, Edamura knew Laurent was teasing him with his advances. Laurent would sometimes snake his arm around Edamura’s waist, trying to dip his feet in the water, testing the Asian boy. Edamura always thought Laurent was just trying to get a reaction out of him.

“Aw, c’mon Edamame. Is something wrong?” Laurent still had his hand on Edamura’s face. He rubbed his thumb on the Asian boy’s cheekbone, causing pink to blossom across Edamura’s cheeks. He haphazardly pushed the French man away, wiggling out of the tight space between the tall Laurent, and the window.

“Nothing’s wrong… But… But, it’s just that, why does Abbie keep bringing up the fact that I’m a virgin? Wait— I shouldn’t be feeling this way! What’s wrong with being one? All virgins should come up and stand together to fight against all these bullying!” Edamura pouted slightly, his self-realisation made Laurent chuckle.

“There’s nothing wrong, of course.” Laurent moved towards Edamura who had backed a few steps away from the French man to put some distance between himself and Laurent’s touchy antics.

“Then! Then Abbie should— no, all of you should stop!”

“It’s fun… though. You know you have an inferiority complex regarding your sexual status, right?” The blonde man pointed it out blatantly.

“What?! N-No!” His refutation was undeniably cute… to Laurent at least. The blonde man couldn’t help himself but tease Edamura. His reactions were always so true to himself. Quite a huge difference from his self. Maybe he liked Edamura because of that. The younger male was always so honest— ignoring the fact they con people for a living, the Japanese male always did things he always meant. If he wanted to help an old lady across the street, he did, not because he wanted any benefit from it.

“Oh, Edamame. Let me help you. You haven’t dated in a while, yes?”

“W-why? I… I haven’t…” Edamura couldn’t tell Laurent he hasn’t dated anyone at all in all his 20 plus years. He was always busy after all, especially with his rotten father, his family’s reputation throughout the neighbourhood was blackened with that stain. No girls would want to talk to him. His classmates all shunned him because their parents told them to not hang out with a ‘boy like that’. Then, his mother collapsed. Juggling a part-time job and school wasn’t easy. So, his youth came to waste. When he gave up his morals to survive, what women? What love?

“Don’t worry, 7:30, tomorrow at the restaurant on the 3rd floor of this hotel.”

“What?”

“A date. Isn’t that what you want?”

“I—“ Is that what Edamura wants? Though, he opened his mouth and closed it. It wouldn’t be too bad right? Meeting someone new and perhaps dating. After all, after coming out of prison, he decided to lead a fresh life. No one knows the rotten name of ‘Seiji Ozaki’ anymore—and he made up his mind to separate himself from his father. They only share the same blood, not the same personality. Perhaps, finding a partner— a nice girl who knows how to cook, filial to her parents would be a good addition to his ‘fresh life’, and… hey, why not, good in bed too?

…

Edamura Makoto could almost imagine the girl waiting for him in the restaurant. A girl around his age, with soft features, pretty sparkly eyes and long silky hair. Her makeup would be light, maybe a little pink eyeshadow, with splashes of blush around her cheekbones. She would dress elegantly—judging from the fact that the restaurant Laurent chose was on the expensive side. Even though Edamame has gotten quite a sum of money working with the confidence team, he would never splurge on places like this. He wore a suit today—the best one he could find from his haphazardly packed suitcase. He knew he needed a few suits here and there when he’s on the job, so he had spent a percentage of his money on good suits, though not as immaculate as the ones Laurent has. He put on a small sparkly cufflink for this special occasion and spritzed a cologne sample he got when he was in a duty free store during his free time in Singapore’s airport.

Though, despite making these efforts, he wished he didn’t.

What laid in front of him wasn’t the pretty lady he imagined, nor was it anyone close to that. It was Laurent Thierry. With his familiar dazzling (tooth paste commercial) smile, and his blonde locks swept back with gel, he sat in the seat Edamura’s future wife was supposed to be in. His suit was special today, a dark blue velvet suit with a neatly folded white handkerchief in the breast pocket. Sure, he looked extra good today—but not someone Edamura wanted to see.

He should have known when Laurent tried to set him up… No, did he? Edamura thought back to yesterday, and cursed under his breath. Laurent was especially fishy and avoided Edamura’s questions about the special lady. In the first place, did he even mention any lady?

“Y-you… bastard. You tricked me! I know, laugh all you want! You just want me to stay single! You just want to call me your little virgin boy, make fun of me all you want! You asshole.” Edamura refused to sit. He tried to keep his voice down, but he was fuming. If he was in a cartoon, huge puffs of steam would emerge from his red face. His cheeks were a ruddy red from embarrassment (?) and anger as he stared at Laurent.

“Oh, Edamame… Sit down first. I’m sorry… I didn’t trick you. I didn’t mean to. I really am trying to help.”

“Help what?” He fumed, Edamura looked around. People were staring. Those guests that met his eyes ducked down, their eyes back on their food or tall wine glass as if they were staring at the most interesting thing in the world. The Japanese male bit his lips in frustration as he sat down angrily— as angrily as he could to prove his point.

“You’re finding someone, no? I’m here.”

“What do you mean ‘you’re here’. You were always there!”

“No… that’s not what I mean…” Laurent sighed. He knew Edamura was a thick headed, stubborn little bull, but he didn’t expect the boy to not understand what he has been trying to say for the past few weeks. He had been giving hints of his ‘obsession’ with Edamura. Everyone in the group knows that, except for the person himself.

“Then?”

“… Well, why not have some wine first.” Laurent signalled the waiter over. The waiter was a middle aged French man and he wore a tuxedo with a white cloth on his arm. He had a bottle of red wine in his hands as he approached.

“Good evening, Mr Edamura. Mr Thierry had chosen the wine for the night. It will be a 15 year old red wine. If you’d like, you can give it a taste first, and if you’re not feeling it, I can bring another bottle.” The waiter bowed slightly, showing a bottle of red wine with its label to Edamura. Though, it was useless, since the Japanese male knew nothing of wine. The French words on the bottle made it worse.

“It’s fine, just give me a glass.” Even though Edamura never really liked wine, he just needed some alcohol in his system, and he never really doubted Laurent’s choice of alcohol. The ports, wines and whiskey he chose so far were all delicious. Maybe that’s one redeeming factor of Laurent Thierry.

The waiter got his wide wine glass and poured the red liquor in filling it 1/4 of the way before making his way to serve another table. When he got out of ears shot, then did Edamura take the wine glass in his hand (maybe not so gracefully) and gulped down its contents.

“Oops— be careful. This wine has a slightly higher alcohol percentage.” Laurent said as he watched Edamura, with his pink rosy cheeks down the wine glass.

“I… I don’t care. What’s it to you.” The wine was, of course, exquisite. It didn’t taste bitter or leave a bad taste on his tongue, unlike those cheap wines Edamura buys from the supermarket. It was unbelievably sweet, with an almost plum taste.

“Well, I know you’ll like this one. Since you did love the port I brought for Christmas that one time.”

“Right.” Edamura deadpanned as he put the empty wine glass back on the table, knowing for sure someone would come back to fill up the glass soon enough.

“Edamame… no, Makoto,” Laurent started.

The way the French man called Edamura’s name brought an electrifying shiver down the latter’s spine. He gripped the base of his wine glass slightly as he eyed the man sitting opposite him. They were sitting close. If Edamura were to stretch out his legs, he could touch Laurent’s. Their faces weren’t that close, but the black-haired male could see Laurent’s blonde lashes to the very faint freckles under his eyes. Even though Laurent was a male, he was extremely beautiful. Any male would be stunned for a second, Edamura was not an exception.

“Makoto, it’s quite clear as to why I’m here today with you, is it not?”

Edamura stared blankly at the French man. Was it a misinterpretation? Did his English fail him for a minute? Was this whole situation lain out painfully open the whole time—and it was just that Edamura didn’t notice it? Did the Japanese male need to pick up another English textbook to re-study the language? Or was it just because he never really had many close friends when he was growing up? He couldn’t tell social cues apart?

“No… Say it.” The Japanese male was dumbfounded as words barely escaped his lips, each word felt heavy on his tongue.

“I want to sleep with you.”

“What?”

“I’m interested in you.”

Laurent was being scarily honest today. Despite having that usual smile on his face, his words were almost brutally honest. Something Edamura was not used to. He was confused. He never thought of Laurent in any romantic light. Nor did he ever think of any other male in a romantic light. It wasn’t that he was against it, but more of… he didn’t think the concept would ever cross paths with him.

“I… I don’t understand. W-What are we? Are we colleagues, friends… You touched me. Are those all… You weren’t teasing me?”

“Well…” Laurent looked away for a second, a hint of blush almost betraying his perfect facade.

“I don’t know what we are. I don’t even know if I can call you a friend. Now you want to be my lover?” Edamura asked. Friends… it was so long since he had one and he never really had a concept of it. Are him and Abbie friends? Abbie recently opened up to him. Just a few months ago, they were still fighting like cats and dogs. Kudo and Cynthia too. They weren’t his friends. Edamura saw them as his colleague. What do friends do in the first place?

“Must we draw the line? If you feel like we’re close, then we’re friends. If not, then… I don’t know.” Laurent fessed, the pause in between his words painfully frank. His brows upward as he shrugged. A sigh escaped his lips as he reached for his wine glass. He didn’t know things would get this confusing. He never really did put labels on relationships. They were just people. Abbie and Cynthia—people he works with closely. Edamura—someone he likes. Janet, Rebecca, Jean (a whole long list)… were people he slept with. Who cares whether Laurent had a colleague relationship or friendly relationship with them. They were just people he faces in his daily life. There were no levels, no stages to it. Furthermore, whenever he proposed having a rendezvous on the bed with another person, the other person would always agree.

“I barely know anything about you while you know so much about me. I know… well I know you’re from France. But I don’t even know which part! I know you don’t smoke regularly but you do smoke sometimes— and you love drinking, but who doesn’t know that!”

“If you want, I can tell you so much more.”

Edamura stared at the blonde man in front of him. Laurent was just the older man that appeared all of a sudden in his life and roped him up in these huge millions of dollar scams. The man always had a mysterious side to him. He knew nothing about him except that he was a promiscuous lover. Furthermore, he knew the ring Laurent wore around his neck on a chain was something special to him. He had caught glimpses of the blonde man taking it out and looking at it. But now, this man is saying he… wants to bed him?

Is he going to throw him away after this one night runt? Or is their relationship going to deepen?

Edamura took the whole sight of Laurent in, almost burning the image of this perfect man in front of him. He thought, and he thought, until finally, he said:

“Tell me then.”

…

The room was empty as they stumble in. Laurent had never kissed someone with such passion in his entire life. And Edamura felt like his lips were going to fall off. He could barely breathe with Laurent’s hand pressed hard behind the base of his head, while the other arm around Edamura’s waist. The mischievous hand was kneading the sides the Japanese male’s stomach, pinching it teasingly and then rubbing the spot he pinched. Edamura whined against the kiss as he brushed Laurent’s teasing touch on the sides of his stomach away. Okay, he had neglected the gym for the past few months. He didn’t think anyone would be seeing him naked, much less touch him.

Laurent didn’t let Edamura’s act stop him though. His hand snaked further down south, resting his hands at the small of Edamura’s back. Since no one ever touched the Japanese male there before, it was especially sensitive. Laurent let his fingers draw circles as he felt the shudders running through the shorter male. His tongue snaked into Edamura’s mouth, teasing the latter’s tongue to play along.

“C’mon, stick out your tongue too.” Laurent mumbled against Edamura’s lips. Before the black haired male could take in a full breath, Laurent connected their lips again. This time, Edamura listened to Laurent. His tongue slid past Laurent’s, almost instinctively, electric sparks burst forth at the base of his spine. He could feel the tightness in his pants pressed hard against Laurent’s. They were almost grinding like horny teenagers. Laurent’s manhood was huge—an obnoxious tent in-between his legs. It almost looked painful.

Before they could even get to the bed, Laurent was already urging Edamura’s suit jacket off. Edamura whined louder, his hands found their way to the French male’s chest and he pushed away slightly. Edamura had spent a good hour trying to iron his suit on the tiny ironing board the hotel provided—and it could be inferred from the incident that he sucked at ironing his clothes. He wasn’t going to let it crumble after the arduous amount of work he put in… especially not when he had only been wearing the suit for less than an hour.

“S-stop first… Don’t mess my suit!” Edamura pulled away and licked his lips. They were kissing so violently that saliva had dribbled down his chin and his lips were a little sore.

“It’s just a suit. I’ll get it laundered for you after this.” Laurent brushed Edamura’s concern away with just a wave of his hand as he helped Edamura’s jacket off one shoulder.

“N-no! Let me put away my clothes first!” A click of Laurent’s tongue could be heard from that response.

“Did you just click your tongue at me?” Edamura gave Laurent a shocked expression as if he hadn’t heard anyone click their tongue at him before.

“Fine. Makoto, why not you take off your clothes yourself then.” Laurent stepped back, giving the black-haired male space.

“Fine! T—turn around.” Edamura blushed like he was a primary school girl looking at her crush. His eyes stared at the floor bashfully as he fiddled with the corner of his suit jacket. Laurent felt a dominating urge rise inside of him… but he didn’t want to scare the boy away. He heaved a deep sigh to rid of the rising tension in his chest. He was way too excited. It has been a long time since he was this excited bedding someone, and it was most certainly because the person he was going to make love to was none other than Edamura Makoto.

“No, I’m going to see you naked soon anyway. What’s wrong with a little a strip tease?”

“W—Wha… Well…” Edamura was easily convinced. Especially since Laurent looked so much in his element at the moment. His golden locks were slightly messed up from Edamura’s pulling earlier in the elevator (which was luckily empty), his tie was unexpectedly loose, a few buttons were already undone showing his chest and a peek of chest hair, smooth and fine like corn silk.

Edamura shrugged his suit jacket off and it came sliding off his shoulders as he scooped his jacket up and placed it behind him on the settee. He was looking everywhere except into Laurent’s eyes because he could feel the blonde man’s stare on his body. His trembling fingers moved to his button down shirt, trying hard to get the first button out. He did it excruciating slow, but the longer he took, the harder he got. His chest was now exposed to the room, the sudden cold air freezing up his nipples. They had darkened slightly into an erotic pink. Of course, Laurent was not letting this sight go to waste. He was trying his hardest to brand this into his head.

He finished his shirt as he folded it in half, draping it on top of his jacket. Now came the pants. With a click of his belt, he slid the leather out of the waist band and dropped it to the floor. It fell onto the carpeted floor with a thud which almost echoed throughout the hotel suite. It made Edamura hyper aware of the situation. He was alone in the room with Laurent—watching him take off his clothes.

“The pants too.” Laurent urged him.

The nervous male gulped down the jittery feeling in him as he unbuttoned his suit pants, slowly pulling the zipper down. The pants slid down easily onto the floor, exposing Edamura’s creamy, supple thighs. Laurent could only purse his lips, his hand rubbed his sore member against the tight fabric of his pants, as he waited for the shy male to continue.

“W—what about the underwear?”

“Take it off.” Laurent ordered. When Edamura’s eyes finally met Laurent’s, he realised his eyes were hooded, dark with desire. The younger male shivered as he quickly listened to the dominant male’s orders. He hooked his thumb into the edge of his underwear and pulled down his boxers. His member sprung out way too enthusiastically, greeting the blonde man with a bounce. Edamura gasped as he covered his member with his hand and kicked his underwear out of the way.

“D-don’t look.” Edamura cried. Was he having second guesses? Should he be doing this with Laurent? If things don’t end well, this relationship would be doomed to fail. Furthermore, he knew very less about the man in front of him. Sure, he had put his trust into his older counterpart, but… sex? It was a whole new thing—for Edamura anyways. For Laurent, sex was just as normal as eating. But Edamura was a special meal for him. Something he’d like to cherish. Something he would eat every day if he could.

“Don’t be shy, come. Let’s go to the bed, Makoto.” Laurent stepped forward, closing the gap between them. His arm took Edamura’s waist, his hand squeezing the cute red ass as he guided the latter to the bedroom.

Laurent pushed Edamura down onto the edge of the bed, his feet dangling off. He knelt down naturally and took the younger male’s dress shoes off like Prince Charming attending to Cinderella. Edamura watched in fascination as the French man treated him with the utmost care, like he was handling a precious piece of crystalware. His socks slipped off his feet and Laurent hands moved to Edamura’s thighs.

A yelp escaped the black-haired male’s lips as he felt Laurent’s lips on his skin, like fire touching ice, he melted under the French man’s expert touch. Laurent was busy sucking and leaving marks on the inner thighs of the smaller male as his other hand took hold of his penis. Edamura wouldn’t say he was very big nor was he small. He was an average size, maybe in the Asian context, but his penis fit Laurent’s hand perfectly. His palms wrapped and covered Edamura’s manhood, with only a tiny bit of head popping out to say hello. Edamura looked down and he didn’t know whether to say something or not. Sure, compared to European dicks, he was lacking.

Laurent didn’t take note of Edamura’s internal turmoil though. His hand started moving, pumping the dick, peeling and pushing the foreskin. Pre-cum started oozing out of the tip, coating Laurent’s palms and making the French man go faster. Laurent had reduced to a beast. He was licking at Edamura’s inner thigh, close to Edamura’s balls. He bit down onto the plump meat, causing the latter to howl and succumb under Laurent’s touch. His legs parted wider as Laurent moved on using his other hand to touch his balls. He cupped them in his palm, feeling the weightiness as he gently kneaded them, as if to spur out a reaction from the mewling male.

“Nngh… S-stop… Ah, there.” Edamura could barely sit upright. His upper body had already surrendered from an upright position to completely lying down. His arms covered his eyes as his chest heaved up and down from all the stimulation. Laurent had used his index finger to reach under Edamura’s balls and press against the male’s perineum, eliciting a sudden quiver to Edamura’s penis.

“Let me taste you.” Laurent said before swallowing down Edamura’s dick. Laurent was better at giving head that Edamura expected. Sure, he knew Laurent was bisexual, but he wondered how much dick the blonde male suck to manage to take in a full length at once. Edamura could feel the tip of his dick enter Laurent’s tight throat. His gag reflex was close to gone as he salivated messily against Edamura’s pubes. He started moving his head. Up, down, up, down…

His tongue didn’t stop working. He would come up and then let his tongue play at his tip, pushing into Edamura’s urethra opening. This would always bring up the tight feeling in Edamura’s balls, signalling he was going to come, but before he could, Laurent would always stop and go down on his dick, swallowing his cock once more. Edamura wondered when will this crazy torture be over. All he could do is curl his toes and moan like a cat in heat. He was no different than the neighbourhood cat that would always howl in pleasure in the middle of the night (which he would then curse at before slamming a pillow over his ear and try to go back to sleep).

“You taste exquisite, Makoto.” Laurent pulled away. The hardness still not resolved, Edamura whined as he moved his arms to stare at Laurent. His sense of reasoning was long gone with his clothes outside the bedroom.

“Faster, make me cum.” Edamura panted, his hands finding their way to his own cock, stroking his length.

“Hey, no touching yourself.” Laurent chided jokingly, though he pulled Edamura’s hand away from his hardness. Edamura looked almost drunk off pleasure. Maybe it was the 4 consecutive glasses of wine he drank earlier (whenever the waiter came back with more wine, he would always finish the glass immediately—almost competing with the waiter of who could pour/drink more) or the heat from their make out session, but Edamura had almost ruddy cheeks that looked like they were sunburnt.

“Let me kiss you. I miss those lips.”

“Take off your clothes first.” Edamura frowned in dissatisfaction. He was too lazy to sit up to help Laurent off his clothes, so he just raised his feet and hooked it inside of the suit jacket.

“Okay, okay.” Laurent held off Edamura’s feet as he took off his clothes carelessly, and unlike Edamura, he threw them on the floor as if they weren’t 3 times more expensive than the suit the Japanese male was wearing earlier. He had much to spend anyways… wasteful bastard—was what Edamura was thinking (rather drunkenly).

Laurent’s chest was broad as well as his shoulders. His body structure was completely different from the smaller male below him. His back was upright, like he had some training done, and his body lean but muscles evident. His chest hair was a little curly (which Edamura found enduringly cute) as well as the pubic hairs which started from the bottom of his bellybutton and trailed down to his manhood. Edamura didn’t expect it, but Laurent was wearing cheetah print briefs. A burst of laughter escaped from Edamura before he could stop it. He couldn’t picture animal prints on the blonde man, especially not on his underwear. Though the cheetah print did make his bulging cock rather… intimidating.

“Laugh all you want,” The man at the butt of the joke shrugged nonchalantly, though he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. “But you won’t be laughing when I take this off.”

What?

Before Edamura could open his mouth to question Laurent’s statement, he was shocked, It was as if someone took a pail of cold water and splashed him awake. Maybe too awake. The clouds in his head cleared up, giving him a clear judgement of what was in his sight. The thing that covered most of his sight was a humongous… snake. It wasn’t a cheetah, it was an anaconda!

As if that was the wake up call, the Japanese male blinked. Maybe he was in a dream. Why would he even say yes to Laurent’s crazy proposal of bedding him? What was he thinking? Even if he was a little upset about being a virgin, he was not going to let that thing get inside of him. Laurent would kill him. Tomorrow’s newspaper headlines would be: ‘Japanese male dies in hotel from sex due to anal haemorrhaging’.

“N—no! Heck no! I must be crazy.” Edamura gasped as he sat up. He backed up from Laurent, his back hitting the mountain of pillows as his eyes stayed still on the… the anaconda.

“I will be slow. I won’t put the whole thing in… No, I won’t do anything until you want me to.” Laurent spoke cautiously, like he was talking to a scared deer.

“I don’t think…”

“Makoto, can you accept me? After I showed you how I truly am?” Laurent asked quietly. His voice was less velvety as usual. He sounded strained, almost distant and afraid.

Edamura pried his eyes off the huge penis, looking at Laurent’s face. His smile wasn’t there, which somehow shocked the Japanese male. He has never seen the man be serious in the past few months they spent together. He always thought Laurent had it easy. He was handsome, rich and successful at what he’s doing… unlike him, who had failed miserably and thought he succeeded selling the painting at a measly price when it could have gone for millions. Laurent had always come off to Edamura like a prince who didn’t know the harsh realities of the world… but of course, who was he kidding? Everyone in this line had issues. Abbie had her scary childhood, Cynthia had her horrible break up and he had his family issues. He didn’t know what Laurent had… but it doesn’t mean it wasn’t there. Suddenly, the Japanese male felt stupid. For the times he called Laurent easy going, pretentious and fake. It wasn’t like he didn’t like Laurent, it was just he found the unknown to be odd. But it was clear that everyone had issues… that’s why they were together as a team.

Even though Laurent wasn’t saying word for word what had happened in his past, Makoto knew he would one day. Laurent wasn’t just a man who sticks it in wherever there’s a hole, nor is he just some carefree prince that thinks he’s the smartest. He had put in work with each and every one of his jobs… The smile on his perfect face made Edamura’s heart break.

Is he ready to accept Laurent?

He already knew the answer. Even without Laurent telling him about his past, he knows the man would tell him sooner or later. He will just have to wait, like how Laurent waited for his thickhead obliviousness to finally realise everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smutty goodness with a little emotions

(part 2)

In order for Edamura to not get hurt, especially with his virgin ass, Laurent had to make sure his sweet bottom’s ass was prepped. However, it wasn’t easy with the squirming under him. Edamura was like a white bunny under a huge jaguar’s frame as Laurent propped himself above the younger male, his fingers stretching the latter open while his mouth explored his sweet skin. Perhaps, it was due to Edamura’s cute confession from earlier, but Laurent was a bit more eager than usual. Sex was always like a process for him, but today, seeing a person he was interested in with his virgin ass offered right up into his face in a golden platter, his dick couldn’t help but twitch wantonly. He pictured jamming his huge manhood into Edamura’s small tight hole making the younger male cry, but he wasn’t so much into that play as he thought. Thinking about Edamura crying **_made him want to cry_**.

“It’s fine, isn’t it?” Edamura gasped out, trying to breathe properly. He would forget to breathe sometimes when Laurent’s finger brush past his sensitive spots. He couldn’t even count or feel how many fingers Laurent had up in there. They had been trying to stretch him out for the past half an hour. If Laurent’s fingers turned wrinkled like prunes, Edamura wouldn’t be surprised. His legs ached from being up in the air, so Laurent had rested the Japanese male’s legs on his shoulders.

“Mm… should be.” They were both painfully hard. Ready to go at any moment, but cock blocked by Laurent’s precaution. It wasn’t an exaggeration that Laurent was big. He had made many people bleed before without much preparation. The last person he wanted to hurt was his sweet boy. He leaned his head against Edamura’s leg, placing a light kiss, before repositioning himself. He got both of Edamura’s legs off his shoulder and pressed down on his thigh, folding Edamura onto himself as he hoisted the latter’s ass up. His pink hole was still puckered, the lube they used earlier messy all over. It smelt strongly of the lube in the whole room and it almost acted like an aphrodisiac, making them slightly drunk. Edamura tightened and Laurent could see the cute pink hole pucker up further.

“Don’t stare too much, get on with it.”

Laurent nodded, shaking his hair out of his eyes. The perfect hair from earlier came undone from their reckless movements. He looked much sexier with his hair tousled… in Edamura’s opinion. He made a mental note to recommend Laurent to keep this messy bad-boy hair style. Edamura couldn’t get lost in his thoughts any further because he felt the first push. He gasped as he felt the tip of Laurent’s cock enter. It was definitely already wider than 2 fingers.

“Ah! L-Laurent!” Edamura moaned. His hands roamed the sheets frantically and he gripped the sheets tightly. They were just at the tip and he was feeling all sorts. He looked at Laurent. The French male wasn’t having an easy time either. He was concentrating so hard not to thrust his full length and girth into the tight hole. If anyone were to see Laurent’s face right now, they’d faint from over stimulation. His brows were furrowed as he bit his lips. Low grunts came from the back of his throat as he pushed in slowly.

Edamura cried out as he felt his opening stretch too wide. He was trying to relax, but all he could do was clamp down against the thickness of Laurent’s manhood. He wasn’t even fully in yet, but he could swear he had no space left. However, Laurent knew better. He continued pushing, till he finally buried himself till the hilt inside of the younger male.

It was definitely a journey, for a virgin to take in something akin to an anaconda. Laurent checked to make sure Edamura wasn’t bleeding, before leaning down to kiss his lover—to reassure the trembling young male under him. They were finally connected. Laurent didn’t even know how to express his joy except for the occasional grunts and growls. He was definitely not a ‘moan-er’ but a ‘grunt-er’. A total animal in bed.

“Do you feel good?” Laurent asked, his mouth on Edamura’s left nipple. His teeth caught hold of the stiff peak lightly, tugging it teasingly. He could feel it harden further in his mouth as his tongue flicked at it.

“F—fuck, yes… It’s so… full.”

“I’m going to move now.” He pulled away from his chest, positioning himself upright. Laurent got hold of Edamura’s two thighs, holding them down. His knees spread further apart, before he started to move his hips. He watched as his lover’s brows shoot up and his back arch, as he moved in and out of the tight hole. It almost hurts, but he could feel the younger male below him loosen up as he goes faster. Edamura’s body was learning how to enjoy pleasure. His muscles were loosening up as he took everything in.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room as Laurent’s hips thrust roughly. The sounds of his grunts as well as Edamura’s mewls echoed throughout the suite— which luckily, they were the only ones of this floor, if not, the neighbouring rooms would be complaining to the front desk at this point. Laurent never did imagine his lover to be a noisy one in the bedroom, he always thought Edamura would bite his lips and try to muffle his moans. Of course, this wasn’t an issue to him. Listening to the Japanese male’s moans were like honey to his ears.

“Is this the spot you like, hmm, Makoto.” Laurent grinned his hips deep into Edamura’s ass. Before rhythmically pulling out then giving him short, quick thrusts.

“Yes… Yes, there… there!” Edamura groaned as his hips started moving too, against Laurent’s thursts. He would push himself against Laurent’s cock, trying to dig in deeper to reach the deep spot. Every time Laurent’s cock would press against that spot, his cock would twitch and the build up in his balls would threaten to burst.

“Touch me. Touch me down there.” He was honest in bed, Laurent noted. His previous bashfulness completely gone with the crazy pleasure he was feeling. A grin spread across the French male’s face. He loved how his dick made his lover a little loco. He happily complied to the younger male, his hand gripping Edamura’s cock. He used his thumb to press down on the head, keeping Edamura from cuming.

“Fuck, Laurent. Let me cum.”

“No, let’s do it together.”

“Oh god damn it, we’re not in some sort of porn film!” Edamura blatantly spat out, a little annoyed that his lover wouldn’t let him release. With the constant pounding into his asshole and how expertly Laurent was handling his cock, he couldn’t _not_ cum.

“Then, let me cum inside of you.”

“What?! No… get it out! How am I supposed to clean your spunk out of my ass?!”

“You want it out? This?” Laurent grunted as he hoisted Edamura’s ass higher up in the air, his back not touching the bed, as the blonde male got up to thrust down towards the already red ass. With the new position, his cock was reaching places it couldn’t before. Edamura was choking from the sudden wave of pleasure, that he forgotten to swallow his saliva.

“Fine! Cum inside, just—just… ah! Oh… shit. I’m cumming.” He cursed. He never cursed much, whether it was when he was speaking Japanese or English, he never had the habit of cursing… until now. He just didn’t know how to express his pleasure. He could hear himself moan and mewl, it didn’t _turn him off_ … but it wasn’t pleasant to hear himself.

“Oh, my sweet Makoto.” Laurent groaned as he gave a few final thrusts, before digging in deep into Edamura’s ass, releasing his warm, thick fluid inside the tight space. Not long after, ribbons of cum sprayed out from Edamura’s cock, splattering all over his chest and some even landed on his chin.

Both of them didn’t move for a few minutes. Laurent had collapsed on top of the smaller male. Even though it was suffocating, Edamura had no energy to push the French male off of him. Laurent’s cock was still inside of him, he could feel the warm cum deep inside his belly and the half hard state of his lover’s manhood. This was the first silence they had in the hour or two they entered the suite. It wasn’t deafening, but a comfortable silence. They listened to each others laboured breathing and felt the warmth radiating off of each others bodies. Laurent could even feel Edamura’s cock pressed against his lower abdomen, sticky and… still hard.

“Another round?”

Edamura was honestly too tired to continue, he didn’t think he could get dick-ed down again by the French man. Were all sex like this? Or was it because it’s Laurent? It didn’t matter because it was something Edamura could get behind. He hummed in agreement with Laurent’s question but neither of them moved. Edamura could feel Laurent getting hard and expanding inside of his sore ass, while he was no different.

“Makoto, do you want to taste yourself?” Laurent whispered seductively into Makoto’s ear. Their faces were closer than ever. Laurent nipped at the corner of Edamura’s ear, earning a wiggle from the male below him. Laurent then brought his fingers up to the Japanese male’s right nipple, pinching it rather painfully… but it brought out a masochistic tendency inside of the black haired male. He whined and squirmed as he was under Laurent’s mercy.

“Mm…” Edamura nodded as he took hold of Laurent’s hair, pulling. Those blonde locks soft in between his fingers pulled taut against Laurent’s scalp. Edamura pulled Laurent away from his already swollen nipple, to his face. He initiated the kiss, tasting the sweetness on the French man’s lips.

“Come,” Laurent drew back, but not before placing a peck on the sides of Edamura’s cheeks. He got up and pulled away from Edamura. His dick slid out Edamura, causing a shudder to pass through the younger male. He couldn’t help but gasp at the sudden emptiness.

Laurent moved to the pillows, fluffing them up and lying his back against them. He spread his legs apart and patted the space in between.

“Here, lie down.” Edamura did as he said, lying on his belly between Laurent’s legs. Looking at the dick up close, Edamura wondered how it even went inside of him. Laurent’s dick was girth-y and veiny. Circumcised, his dark pink head was oozing with pre-cum and the previous round’s cum and lube dribbled down the length. Edamura gulped realising what he was in for. His mouth wasn’t small per se. If he had the chubby bunny challenge, he could fit quite a lot— but those were marshmallows, and this was his lover’s anaconda.

“I’ll guide you. Don’t be scared.” Laurent cooed, stroking Edamura’s hair. Both their hair was matted in sweat from the physical activity. Laurent brushed the sticky tendrils of hair away from Edamura’s forehead and let his fingers trail down to Edamura’s mouth. He stuck his fingers in, prying the younger male’s mouth open. He felt around the soft interior of his lover’s mouth, excited that he’d be in that soft, wet hole. Another place on Edamura’s body to ravage.

“W—waa a—h you doin—!” Edamura said against the fingers inside of his mouth. Laurent’s fingers reached in further to the back of Edamura’s throat, but the latter, on reflex clamped his mouth down and gagged.

“Relax, Makoto. Open up your mouth, relax your tongue. You have to open up your throat. Let me feel you.”

Edamura coughed and opened up his mouth again. He placed his tongue flat against the bottom of his mouth and loosened his jaw. Laurent’s fingers reached into the back of Edamura’s tongue. It was hard not to get your gag reflex working up. But if Edamura opened up the back of his throat, it wasn’t so hard. Laurent’s finger brushed against his uvula, resulting in Edamura’s head backing out. He gasped for air as he buried his head in the sheets.

“You’re doing good, Makoto.”

“It’s too hard…” Edamura mumbled. He was totally different from what he had imagined. He imagined he’d be able to take in Laurent’s dick, swallowing it down his throat, but it was even tough to get past the back of his tongue. How much dick did Laurent suck to even get to the point where he was at… such expertise? Jealousy boiled at the back of Edamura’s mind, but he shook it off. There was no point in feeling such negative emotions. What was in the past, stays in the past. He wasn’t even Laurent’s lover back then… But, would Laurent just… leave him after a few rounds of sex? Like how he does to his past lovers?

He felt sick in the stomach all of a sudden. He never knew he was an insecure person. He never had to deal with feelings of attraction towards another human being. Perhaps it was because of their stark difference in calibre. Laurent could do so much better—

“Makoto, I love you.”

“Wh—what…?” Edamura was thrown out of his spiralling thoughts and looked up abruptly to meet Laurent’s face.

“I love you. I thought I just wanted to have sex with you, but during dinner, I… realised what I feel was totally different from what I feel with other people. So… don’t be scared. I won’t do anything to hurt you.”

“I… I don’t know… I don’t know what I feel towards you. Not yet, anyway. This is just the first day I realised your feelings of attraction towards me. I haven’t even dealt with my emotions yet— and—and, we’re already doing this. Fuck…” Edamura tore his eyes away from Laurent’s. His sapphire eyes were way to honest all of a sudden. It was scary. He didn’t know accepting someone’s love was this difficult. He thought it would click all of a sudden, like those romance movies.

He buried his face back into the sheets, blinking in the darkness. He just couldn’t look Laurent in the eyes. He was afraid if he did, Laurent would see the ugly jealousy he felt earlier, his uncertainty towards the French male, and the fear of losing him.

“We can take it slow.”

“Ha… slow? We’re already naked and you put your cum up my ass.” His muffled voice came from his buried head.

“Well, touche. But… I don’t mind stopping if you want.”

Edamura felt a sense of dread spread throughout him. No, he didn’t want to stop. He didn’t want… Laurent’s affection for him to go away. His previous lovers could take his dick, so he would. It’s not about the size at this point. He didn’t want to lose. He had wanted to ‘get to know’ Laurent, and he learnt. He learnt about how Laurent could be so truthful in bed. The honesty stung him, to be honest. Does he show such expressions to other people?

“No. I won’t. Don’t stop me.” Edamura got up and without looking Laurent in the face, he opened up his jaw, swallowing the head of Laurent’s cock. It was big, no doubt. Edamura breathed heavily through his nose as he tried to go down on the older male. He held the base of Laurent’s cock, stroking the remaining length that wasn’t in his mouth. He was barely halfway in. He needed to get in deeper. He **wanted** to.

His gag reflex kicked in and he let out a guttural gag but before Laurent could stop him, Edamura brushed Laurent’s hand away from his head.

“Edamura… stop. You don’t have to do this.” Laurent murmured. Without seeing the expression on Laurent’s it was quite hard to tell what he was feeling. Edamura took it the wrong way. He hated that Laurent stopped calling him Makoto. The first time the French man had called his name, he thought it was so sensual… something only he used. No one was close enough with him to call him by his first name. He thought they had taken a step forward in the relationship. Maybe the French man wants to stop their relationship.

Tears threatened to spill from the corner of Edamura’s eyes as he choked on his saliva against Laurent’s cock, but he pushed his head down, feeling the thick tip past the back of throat entering his tight hole.

“Fuck… Edamura… stop, I’m going to cum if you keep doing this.” If Edamura could speak, he’d ask Laurent to cum. Let it all out inside him. He wanted to taste Laurent. Was he any different from himself? Most importantly, he wanted Laurent to accept him. He didn’t want to lose out to his past lovers. He didn’t want Laurent to feel like he got the short end of the stick by choosing him.

Edamura saliva dribbled messily all over his chin as he wrapped his lips against the hilt of Laurent’s length. He had to move his head, but he was scared if he did, he would let all his stomach’s content come spraying out like the Merlion statue they say when both of them were sightseeing in Singapore. He squeezed the back of his throat, afraid, but he sucked on Laurent’s girth and pulled his head out slowly before going back down. It hurt, he was crying, but he still swatted Laurent’s hand away whenever he felt the blonde man try to pull him off.

“Shit. Edamura… I’m really going to cum if you don’t stop.” Laurent panted. He couldn’t see Edamura’s face and it scared him. He didn’t know what was going on in that thick skull of his lover. He knew he shouldn’t have taken things too fast. He was just a virgin a few hours ago. He never even had his first relationship.

Edamura gagged again when he came down on Laurent’s dick. It was hard to go up and down on Laurent’s length. He had to also make sure his teeth didn’t scrape past Laurent’s dick. He suckled on the base of the cock, a guttural grunt came from his chest as he worked hard to get Laurent to cum inside of him. If he did, then maybe he’d get to prove his worth. He felt so vulnerable at the moment. If he were to compare how he felt, he felt the same vulnerability on the day his father came on the news for notoriety reasons. He stared at the screen, the unimaginable happening right in front of his eyes. His shoulder shook and hunched over.

“No, Edamura… Makoto, get off.” Laurent pulled on Edamura’s hair. He had tried coaxing Edamura by stroking his cheeks, but it wasn’t working.

Edamura growled, working harder.

“Shit… I’m really— ah, fuck…” Laurent cursed, regretting his body’s reflex. His hips convulsed a little, but he was trying hard not to let his instincts to take over and thrust hard into that tight mouth of his lover.

Hot cum spilt out of Edamura’s mouth, coating his tongue, his chin, and it even dribbled all the way down his neck. The Japanese male couldn’t help but pull away immediately and cough. The salty, bitter fluid had gone down the wrong pipe and choked him. He coughed hard, gasping for air. His shoulders were shuddering from his crying.

“Makoto, I’m really, really sorry.” Laurent took a look at Edamura’s face and almost all blood drained from his face. He was slightly pale from the sight of his lover’s messed up face. His eyes were red from the crying, his lips swollen and he looked like he had gotten slapped with the ruddy red cheeks.

“No… I’m sorry I’m not as good as your past lovers.”

“What? Past lovers? Fuck, Makoto, no… It doesn’t matter. None of it matters. I love you and even if you suck at sex—which you don’t, I still love you. Those people don’t matter. I never loved them. I won’t—and I swear, won’t ever leave you. Sex isn’t about me. It’s about us. If you can’t handle it, then we’ll make some adjustments… Okay?”

Edamura swallowed the remaining cum in his mouth, suddenly feeling thirsty. Laurent reached over to wipe his tears away. He scooted closer to the younger male, scooping him up to let Edamura straddle him. They were very close. Edamura’s nipples rubbed against Laurent’s chest, his still hard cock bounced against his lover’s abdomen.

“Okay.” Edamura murmured as he burrowed his face into the nook of Laurent’s neck.

“There, there, we’ll be fine. We just have to take it slow.” Laurent whispered. He was so afraid to do anything else. If he said something wrong, he was sure his honest little lover will cry again. It wasn’t like he didn’t know where Edamura’s sudden drop in confidence came from, but he didn’t want his lover to feel this way. It was made clear today that they were very different. They had a different set of values and a completely different way of thinking… and, Laurent was sure he didn’t mind changing his viewpoint a little to ensure he understands his little lover and have him safe and happy.

**fin**.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? I'd really appreciate it if you can comment and give a kudos :3 Tell me what you like about it or how I can improve! ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃


End file.
